Hogwarts and Mockingjays: A crossover
by Breakdown29
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ginny wander through the Forbidden Forest only to come out onto the beach of the 75th Hunger Games.
1. Meeting

Peeta did a double take. _Was he imagining things_? Strolling out of the five-o-clock woods onto the beach were two girls, one a tall red-head, the other shorter, but with frizzy, out-of-control hair, and a black-haired boy.

"My glasses may be failing me, but does anyone recognize those people?" Beetee asked.

A round of "no" and "hm" resonated thorough the group.

"It's another part of the clock?" Finnick asked, unsure. "Halucinations?"

"Hey!" the red-head yelled from across the lake. The other two were waved their hands.

"Hello!" Peeta called back, adding a wave of his own. Katniss jerked his arm down.

"What are you doing?" hissed Johanna before Katniss could say it herself. "What if they're some sort of trap?"

"I don't think so. I have a feeling deep down in my gut that they're real," Peeta replied.

"Oh! Now we're going by gut feelings?" Johanna said sarcastically.

The trio on the other side of the beach were still waving. "We're coming over!" the red-head said.

Everyone exchanged glances. How were they going to get across the water or beach without being killed by one of the other tributes? They watched as the frizzy-haired girl pulled a stick from her pants pocket and locked arms with the other two.

"What in the world?" Johanna muttered as the trio turned on the spot and disappeared. A split-second later they were standing right next to Peeta.

"WHAT THE...?" Peeta exclaimed, stumbling backwards. Johanna jumped up and pulled out a knife. The others quickly arose to their feet as well.

Katniss raised her bow and pointed it directly at the heart of the frizzy-haired girl. "You have three seconds to prove to us you're not part of the Games or you're dead."

The frizzy-haired girl quickly pointed the stick at Katniss and yelled, "petrificus totalus!"

Katniss dropped her bow and fell to the ground, solid, like a rock.

The others took a step back from the trio. Peeta ran to Katniss' side and tried to lift her stiff body. "Wha-what did you do to her?" He was choking back tears.

The boy with the shock of black hair spoke up. "Your friend will be fine in a few minutes."

"Fine?" Finnick asked. He got to his knees and tried to help Peeta, but to no avail. "She's stiff...like she's been dead for a few days."

"Like Harry said, she'll be fine," reassured Hermione. Then, changing the subject, said, "we didn't know this existed in the Forest. Do you all know Hagrid?"

"Haymitch?" Finnick asked.

"No, H-A-Grid," the black-haired boy said again, only slower.

Beetee spoke up this time. "We do not know a Hamgrid. The question now is who are you? And are you new tributes?"

"What's a tribute?" the red-haired girl asked.

"You aren't part of the Hunger Games, then?" Beetee asked.

The frizzy-haired girl spoke up this time. "We don't know what you are talking about. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. We were walking through the Forbidden Forest with our friends Ron and Hagrid when they strolled off. While we searched for them, the path we were on led us here to your beach. Now we're lost. Could you show us the way back?"

"Don't listen to that load of crap!" Johanna said. "Of course they're part of the games. You all saw what they did to Katniss!"

"We're very sorry," the boy named Harry said. "I suppose that spell has become reflex for all of us. We've been practicing our defensive spells for when we have to fight the Death Eaters. Or Voldemort."

"Harry!" whispered Hermione, "they might be Death Eaters."

"I assure you all that we are not 'Death Eaters' or whatever that is," Beetee said. He took a step toward the trio of strangers.

"Beetee! Be careful!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Listen, I propose we both put down our weapons. These people are too smart and advanced to be mutations or game pieces. I believe they are real. And I think they very well may be the key to winning, or at least getting out of this game!"


	2. Wave

Hi All! It's Breakdown 29. I took a year's hiatus from this story because, well, I forgot about it. Stumbling upon it the other day, I noticed how excited many of you were for this story SO it's back with a new chapter. Thanks to all for the reviews! Enjoy!

####

Katniss began to stir from her stupefied state.

"Good. She's waking up." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "We told you she'd revive." Hermione offered her hand to Katniss.

"Touch me and I'll put an arrow through you," Katniss spat. Finnick and Peeta helped her to her feet while Johanna glared at the newcomers from a distance, one hand on her weapon.

"Hermione, they're Muggles," Harry whispered, "If Dumbledore finds out..."

"More like if the Ministry finds out," Hermione replied quickly and quietly.

"We should go," Ginny said to all.

"NO!" Beetee exclaimed. "Sit down, please." He stepped in front of Katniss and motioned the strangers toward a log set outside their makeshift tent. "We need you to stay. You obviously have fantastic powers that we could utilize."

"Thank you, sir, but Ginny's right. We need to go." Harry said as he made a move back toward the way they had come.

"Please." This time it was Katniss who spoke. "If Beetee thinks you're the key to getting us out alive, I will agree."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other.

"We'll have to use a memory charm, Hermione, before we can leave anyway," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "You're right, Harry. Perhaps we can help them before I do that." Then turning to Beetee she said, "we'll be glad to take you up on your offer, thank you." She stepped over the log and sat down in the middle. Harry took up her left, Ginny, her right. "But, I'm afraid we mustn't stay long. Hagrid will worry."

Katniss, Finnick, and Peeta sat on the opposing log. The silver bow and a quiver of arrows were not far from Katniss' hand. Johanna, still silent, stayed in her position just outside the group.

"This Hagrid you speak of, is he a gamemaker?" Beetee asked as he took up his own seat in the sand.

"You mean gamekeeper? Yes. He's been with Hogwarts for many years, now," Hermione replied.

"Hogwarts. Is that a place in the Capital?" asked Beetee.

"It's not in the capital. It's in the countryside near Hogsmeade," Harry said.

This time it was Peeta who spoke up. "What district is it in?"

"District?" Ginny asked confused. She looked at Hermione for an answer. Hermione shook her head, confused. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'district.'"

"We just want to know where you live," Finnick said.

"Hogwarts is our home for most of the year. It's, uh, hard to explain where it's at. Muggles like you can't see it," replied Harry.

"And we're all in Gryffindor's house," Ginny added.

Johanna, who'd been listening intently the entire time, jumped up quickly, brandishing her weapon. She pointed it toward Ginny first, then Hermione and Harry. "So many names! So many places we've never heard of. Can't you all see? They're part of the game. Kill them before they kill us!"

She lunged at the three, but just as suddenly as she had moved, she had fallen back on the ground.

"What is this sorcery?" she exclaimed as she felt her bloodied nose.

Hermione waved her wand and the force field fell away. She turned to Harry and Ginny in turn and nodded. Silently they all raised their wands and pointed them at a different person. All the others sat staring at the sticks.

"On three," Harry said. "One. Two. Thr..."

Katniss' speed was astounding. She loosed an arrow at Ginny's head in a split second. But Ginny was just as fast. It disintegrated with a flick of her wrist.

"Stop! Stop!" Beetee exclaimed. "Can't you all see?" he asked, "they can't be part of the games. They behold some sort of...magic. It's a technology that the gamemakers don't have. These children cannot be from the games. And they're our way out."

Suddenly the ground shook. All on the beach gasped as a tidal wave came rushing at them from across the lake.

"Run!" Finnick yelled.

"This way!" Harry exclaimed as he headed back the way the three had entered.

Johanna made a mad dash for the woods directly behind their camp and disappeared from sight.

All the rest began to run after Harry. The sand made it hard to gain any traction and the wave was coming upon them fast.

"Use your magic!" Peeta yelled breathlessly.

"I don't know what to do!" Hermione screamed back.

"We're almost there!" came Harry's voice. He flew into the woods first followed by Hermione, Ginny, Peeta, Katniss, and finally Finnick.

The wave crashed on the beach kicking sand and surf so high in the air it momentarily blocked out the late afternoon sun. They watched as Beetee was swept under.

"There's no helping him. Let's go!" Katniss said turning back toward Harry. "Show us the way out of here and fast!"

The six took off running deeper into the dark, forbidding woods.


	3. A Romp Through the Forbidden Forest

Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone for the reviews. It warms my heart that you like this story! An FYI: I'm not going on hiatus again. I'll be working on this as much as possible (work takes up a good portion of my time nowadays).

I have another idea for going forward with this story. I think it would be tremendous fun to do a "choose your own adventure" format. The end of this chapter would set up some perfect scenarios for different adventures you could choose. Of course, that being said, it will take me a little more time to produce the different storylines. Keep that in mind. If you don't mind, tell me whether or not you like this idea in a review.

Enjoy!

####

They trekked deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Harry, in the lead, followed a well-worn path. The others trailed behind in silence. Large, mossy, old growth trees flanked both sides of the path, their leafy canopy allowing shafts of light to reach the forest floor. The group's presence startled a flock of birds sending them squawking into the sky leaving Peeta and Finnick with their weapons at the ready. Katniss loosed an arrow into the eye of one of the birds. It spiraled to the ground. To Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's amazement, Katniss sprinted to the bird, retrieved her arrow, stuffed the carcass in a pocket, and rejoined the group in a matter of seconds. Hermione gave Harry a skeptical look. He shrugged it off, turned and continued leading the group onward.

"It's so quiet," Peeta whispered as they walked. "I mean, what do you think the gamemakers are planning to unleash on us?"

"That's a good question. An even better one is why didn't we get washed away in that tidal wave with..." Finnick couldn't finish the sentence.

"With Beetee? I don't know. Something unprecedented is happening here. We need all our senses so hush the both of you," Katniss said flatly. The other two obeyed.

Harry started up his own chatter. "Look! Hermione, Ginny, look over there at that clearing. See the scorched ground? That must be where they kept the dragons for the first task. We're close to the edge of the forest."

"Let's stop when we get there. We all need to talk before we find Hagrid," said Hermione. Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.

As they passed the burned ground, Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick began looking around with their weapons at the ready again.

"I'm not so sure about this, Katniss," Peeta whispered.

"Hush now, Peeta. Beetee..." She took a long swallow before continuing. "Beetee was sure they are the key to winning. Let's give them a chance."

"But don't turn your back to them," Finnick added quietly.

A half mile passed and the group finally saw the edge of the tree line. Harry stopped a couple yards away from the grassy field beyond. Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick gawked at the castle situated atop the hill, its appearance massive even from a mile away. Towers of stone jutted from the rooftop in a pleasing manner. And stained glass windows shown brilliant colors in the evening light. The sky, a stunning backdrop; shades of red and purple reflected off wispy clouds.

"Where are we?" Peeta asked in awe.

"Hogwarts," Hermione said quickly. "Now, I'm not sure what we are to do with you three. You're obviously Muggles."

"Muggles?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, yes. You're Muggles. People who are non-magical," Hermione said. Peeta opened his mouth as if to ask another question, but Hermione stopped him by saying, "You saw us do magic on the beach." Then she pointed at Katniss. "I stunned her, created a force field around us when the other girl charged, and Ginny obliterated that arrow. We can do magic. Now, Muggles aren't supposed to know about this. It tends to be problematic for all when the knowledge is out. So..." This time she turned to Harry before saying, "I think we should take them to Dumbledore."

"Who's Dumbledore?" Katniss asked.

Harry spoke up. "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our time. He's also headmaster at our school." He pointed to the castle. "Our school is Hogwarts. Dumbledore will know where to hide you all since you obviously need protection."

"Yeah, what was with that tidal wave? And you always look frightened of something. Who is chasing you? Do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Voldemort?" asked Harry slowly?

"Volde-a-what? You truly have no idea, do you?" asked Peeta. Then turning to Katniss and Finnick, he said, "the Capitol doesn't control these people. How can this be?"

Katniss shook her head, confused.

"What's the Capitol?" asked Ginny.

"The Capitol is a city that controls the twelve outlying districts. Each year they pick two tributes, a kid aged 12 to 17, from each district to compete in what they call the hunger games. The tributes fight to the death until one remains. That's where you found us," Peeta said.

A look of skepticism darkened Hermione's face. She placed one hand on the wand sticking from her jeans pocket. "That doesn't add up. Your friend on the beach, he was an old man..."

"Beetee. Yes, he was. I forgot to add that this year's game was a little different. For the 75th anniversary of the hunger games, the gamemakers decided to have past winner compete against each other."

"I see," said Hermione flatly. Then, turning to Harry, said, "it's almost dark. With the complexity of events that's occurred today, I feel it's best if we get out of these woods before we step into another...dimension."

"Alright. Off to Hagrid's first. Let's go, you lot." Harry led the group out of the woods.


	4. Peeta's Concern

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

####

"May I sit down?" Harry asked Ginny before sitting next to her in front of the roaring fire in the nearly deserted Gryffindor common room. Her approval, a shy smile, was lost in Ron's commotion over Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger-colored cat, had landing in his lap. He quickly pushed him towards the other side of the couch from where Hermione was cooing and gesturing Crookshanks to her.

"Why can't you keep that stupid cat in your room, 'mione?" Ron complained as he brushed fur from his pant legs.

Hermione shot Ron a reproachful look. "It's _you_ that needs to stay in your room. I can't believe how you acted toward those muggles..."

"She tried to shoot Hagrid! An arrow to the head, no less. He's a big guy, but Hermione, even you have to agree that it would've done him in."

"Yes, Ronald, but it didn't happen, did it?"

"No, but it's the principle of the thing. What happens when she tries to shoot someone else and you aren't around to stop it?"

"Dumbledore took her bow and the rest of their weapons. They won't be attacking anyone anytime soon. Unless they act like heathens like you and..."

Harry knew where this conversation was leading and, trying to diffuse the tension, changed the subject, "ehm, well, Dumbledore's idea was brilliant if you ask me. Integrating them into the three schools? With Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons visiting Hogwarts, they will blend in with all the new faces."

Taking the cue from Harry, Ginny added, "yeah, it's hard to tell Madame Maxime's students apart anyway. And the Durmstrang guys decked in all their furs, sometimes it's hard to even see their faces. She and Finnick will fit in well during the day."

"And what about me?" asked a voice coming from the dark stairwell to the boy's dormitories. Peeta stepped forward into the light. He was dressed in the robes Dumbledore had given him, crimson and gold with a lion emblazoned on the front of his sweater. The colors suited him well. Even Hermione did a double take as he walked across the room to sit in a chair to Harry's left. In the light of the fire, the black ring around his eye was a glaring blemish on his otherwise well-kept appearance.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry stood up and shook Peeta's hand. "Welcome to Gryffindor, " he said with a smile. "I'm sorry you missed all the festivities that come with being sorted into your house for the first time, but let me be the first to say we're glad to have you."

Peeta smiled as he looked around the room at his new acquaintances, his smile waning only a little as his eyes rested quickly on Ron and then toward the comfy chair behind him.

"How do you think your friends are faring?" Hermione asked Peeta. "Like you may have overheard us saying, Dumbledore's idea was a great way to keep you hidden, but perhaps it's risky to leave your friends..." Hermione hesitated. "...especially Katniss, in the hands of the other schools. Hopefully her temper won't reveal you."

"I agree," said Peeta.

"Because, she can be quite volatile at times," Hermione added.

"Yes, she's always been that way," he said flatly.

Hermione persisted, "I'm glad I'm not the only one to see she has a hot head sometimes."

With one hand subconsciously touching his bruised eye, Peeta said, "...she's not the only one."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, I think it's time I retired. I'm exhausted," said Harry as he stretched and feigned a yawn.

"Me too!" exclaimed Ron as he quickly moved to follow Harry upstairs.

Hermione nodded. "You're right, Harry. We've all had a bizarre and taxing day. We'll be in better moods come morning." Scooping up Crookshanks, Hermione left the room abruptly.

Harry looked at Ron who only shrugged. Then, just before ascending the stairs, Harry asked Peeta if he'd be joining them soon.

"In a minute," replied Peeta. "It seems like forever since I've been able to enjoy the warmth of a fire."

"Sure," said Harry. "Have a goodnight."

"You going to bed, Ginny?" Ron asked sharply.

"I will soon, Dad."

Ron gave a huff and ran up the stairs.

"Your brother really cares for you," Peeta said.

"If you count trying to boss me around as caring, then yes, he's full of love."

Peeta gave a sigh and turned his attention toward the fire. It was burning bright with red hot coals falling beneath the logs. Ginny, seeing pain in his eyes, waited patiently for him to say something more.

At long last, he said, "your family, from what I've heard and witnessed, is very close. I understand sibling bickering. But please, don't take for granted what you have." He swallowed hard, then continued. "My own mother didn't believe I'd survive last year's Hunger Games. She told me it'd be Katniss who'd win. And, well, in a way she was right, but that's not the point. Those words, as much as I hate to admit it, hurt me deeply. She's never been affectionate."

Ginny watched him bite his lip. And, for a moment, it seemed he would burst into tears. But instead, he finished with, "if it were my child going to play in the Games, no matter what I felt inside, I would tell him or her that they were a winner."

"I had no idea," said Ginny quietly.

"The Games, they bring out the worst...and the best in people. Katniss, she's not as standoffish as you're likely to think. It was her younger sister that was picked to represent our district last year. At the time, she was just barely twelve and Katniss volunteered to take her place. She volunteered to go _die_. That's what everyone thought, at least. And when we both came back, our district was happy, but our families remained broken. I guess pieces of us were left in the arena never to be recovered."

Ginny scooted closer to Peeta's chair. Taking his hand in hers and looking into his eyes, she asked, "if we were able to send you back to where you came from, would you go?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "my home is where Katniss is."


	5. Katniss, the Beauxbaton

Yet another installment. I hope you like it!

Breakdown29

####

"Students! Ladies! Hush for a moment. This is Katniss, a new student who just moved to France. She previously went to Hogwarts, but her parents recently took new jobs in France. I hope you'll be very welcoming, helpful, and, above all, kind to our new student," said Madame Maxime.

No one spoke. All eyes were focused on Katniss in her new powder blue, form-fitting dress and signature Beauxbaton hat that had taken Katniss half the morning to figure out how to affix it to her hair. She adjusted it while giving a timid smile, hoping to appear sincere in her happiness to be in such a crowd of dainty girls. Apart from their appearances, these girls, it seemed to Katniss, weren't unlike those she'd met in the Capitol—silly, over zealous, and never worked a day in their lives. She gave a swallow before saying, "it's a pleasure to meet you. All of you. I hope we'll be great friends."

"Your French is very good," said a brunette girl standing next to one of the more intriguing paintings in the room. Katniss could have sworn the Beauxbatons in that picture had moved. In fact, she was sure of it now. One of them was waving from the tower of an ornate castle.

Snapping back to reality, Katniss clenched her fist and then released. The tension in her hands reminded her she wasn't dreaming. "Yes, thank you. I've been...practicing," Katniss said.

"Indeed, your French is superb, Katniss. Now, I believe you met a few of your fellow students last night. Fleur, Marie, Julie, and Elodie." The four waved happily from the entrance to the tea room.

Madame Maxime continued. "Also in your grade are Pauline, Aurelie." Twins, Katniss noticed. "And Camille," Madame Maxime finished.

Camille was the girl who'd complemented on her fluent French. Or, what they perceived as French. In fact, Katniss had never heard French before. But, the old wizard Dumbledore had cast a spell upon her that made French sound like English to her ears and English sound French to theirs.

"I trust you will all help make Katniss feel at home. Now, finish getting ready, ladies! Thirty minutes until class begins. If there are third years that need to speak to me about tests I handed out yesterday, meet me in the tea room and we'll discuss them over a cup," Madame Maxime said. A couple girls who wore nervous looks followed her into the next room.

Elodie crossed the room to where Katniss was standing alone. "Hello," she said. "I'm Elodie. If you're ready for the day, please join us on our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. We'd very much enjoy your company. You can tell us all about yourself."

"And she can make sure we don't get lost!" Julie said, joining the conversation. Taking Katniss' arm in her own, she led her through the common room and into a foyer that had vaulted ceilings and a picture of every graduating Beauxbaton class. Elodie and the rest of Katniss' classmates followed.

Julie continued to talk as she used her wand to magically move the objects she wished to put in her book bag from the trunk on the wall marked with her name. This portion of the wall, next to the front doors, was stacked neatly with trunks, each one belonging to a different person. Madame Maxime had given Katniss her own—one on the floor so she needn't use magic to get her stuff ready for the day. Katniss reached in a grabbed some parchment and a quill, things that had been provided by Dumbledore.

"So, Katniss, I'm sure you know all the ins and outs of the castle. Tell me, what House were you in when you were at Hogwarts?" Julie asked as she had to shove a rather large case of makeup into her tiny bag that wasn't fitting otherwise.

"I was, um..." Katniss began. In truth, she had no idea what Julie was talking about. _Hogwarts had Houses? What did that mean?_

Luckily, Camille chimed in, keeping Katniss from continuing to stutter. "Oh! Were you a Hufflepuff?"

"Um, yes. I was a Hufflepuff," Katniss said slowly.

"Oooo! Then I bet she knows Cedric!" Marie squealed.

"He's sooo dreamy," said Julie.

"He's very handsome," said Elodie.

"So, do you know him? Do you think you could introduce us? I'd LOVE for him to ask me to the Yule Ball." Camille picked up her bag and, hugging it to her chest, glided in circles around the other girls.

"I'd love for him to ask me!" Marie said.

"No, ladies, he'd ask me," Julie piped in. She gave Camille a slight push as she danced around her.

Katniss noticed Fleur was the only one not drooling over this Cedric guy. She just quietly stood next to the front doors watching the scene unfold. She wondered why Fleur was being so silent. Last night, it seemed to her that Fleur was usually the center of attention.

"So, do you know him?" Elodie asked.

"Um, I know who he is. We were never friends. Just, um, acquaintances," said Katniss carefully.

"Well, that's better than nothing. Right, Cedric, my love?" Julie asked the picture in the top of her trunk. The picture seemed to have been ripped from a newspaper. There in black and white stood a handsome, smiling young man with messy hair and a nice smile. He was wearing a uniform of some kind with a badger embroidered on the front. Katniss jumped a little when he waved. _When was she going to get used to moving pictures?_

"Girls, I'm very hungry. Let's go before we are late to breakfast and class," said Fleur.

"Oh, all right," said Julie as she shut her trunk lid with a flick of her wand. And, taking up Katniss' arm again, she and the group made their way out the doors and into the rain.

Fleur used her wand to create a giant, floating umbrella that kept the girls from getting wet as they walked up the brick path toward a covered castle walkway. The umbrella was powder blue and had lace draped around the edge. There was no doubt as to what the other students were staring at from the windowless arches under the covered walkway.

"I cannot wait until we're back at home. This rain is miserable," Fleur said angrily. "Of course, Katniss, I'm sure you're quite used to it. You are in for a treat whenever we go home to France. It's nearly always warm and sunny."

"I look forward to it," Katniss said.

"So, tell us more about you," said Marie. "What do your parents do? Do you have siblings?"

"Well, my father works as a miner," Katniss said.

"A miner? I haven't heard of any mines around France in a long time. I mean, they used to mine gypsum in Paris, but that was ages ago. He must do something else now? That's why you moved?"

"Yes..." Katniss had to think fast. "He's a baker. He works in a bakery."

"How delightful! I sure love pastries," Elodie exclaimed.

"And that's why you're always a little chubby." To add insult to injury, Julie gave a chuckle to her own comment. Elodie's smile faded. She continued to walk with the group, but remained silent.

"What does your mother do?" asked Julie.

"She just stays at home with my little sister, Prim."

"I don't remember seeing Prim this morning," said Marie. "She must be very young, still."

Katniss lied. "She's still too young to go to school."

The girls had finally made it to the covered walkway. Fleur waved her wand and the umbrella burst into a shower of perfumed flowers. A few doves also appeared and flew into the morning sky. All the boys in the hallway gave hoots and whistled at the sight. They stared as the girls walked by. Any girls in the area, Katniss noticed, gave scowls as they turned and walked away. Some guys even got slapped by a few girls—most likely their girlfriends, Katniss thought.

The group came upon the largest set of doors Katniss had ever seen. They were made of heavy wood, but opened as the girls made their way closer. The room inside was just as grand. It was filled with many long, wooden tables filled with every food imaginable. Students had filled most of the tables and were talking loudly. Katniss noticed two tall redheaded boys standing on the bench next to their table. One was tossing fruit in the air while the other was shooting rockets from his wand at the fruit. A rocket made impact with the fruit and it exploded into a thousand pieces, covering the students below. Loud, roaring cheers came from those watching.

Katniss' gaze then fell to the front of the room where Dumbledore and other older witches and wizards were sitting, eating their breakfast as well. She could only guess that these were professors. A clap of thunder startled Katniss from her thoughts. At first she thought it was the two redheads with the rockets, but quickly realized the sound had come from the ceiling. Directly above the tables, but very much inside the castle, were storm clouds.

A feeling of dread came over Katniss. Everything was so surreal and she'd been doing well until she saw those storm clouds. Something snapped inside her. She needed to find Peeta and Finnick right then.

"I need to find my friends," Katniss said quickly. "I need Peeta."

"Is she your best friend?" asked Marie.

"He is," said Katniss.

"Oh! Let's sit right there," said Julie oblivious to what Katniss had been saying.

"You just want to sit there because it's a good view of Cedric," said Marie with a laugh.

Julie rolled her eyes. "And your point?"

"I guess you're right. Go find your friend, Katniss, we'll be sitting here." Marie urged Katniss toward the Hufflepuff table. Instead, Katniss made a beeline for the Gryffindors. She had already spotted Peeta near Harry and Hermione.

Peeta waved and flashed a smile as Katniss got closer. "Hey there! Come sit with us."

Katniss walked up to the table and stood between Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who were eating. Peeta, who was sitting across from them, picked up an apple and tossed it to Katniss. Snatching it out of the air, she said, "Peeta, we have to talk."

"Blimey, nice catch!" said Seamus.

Peeta smiled. "Why don't you sit down with us. This is Seamus and Dean. They're in my House."

"Nice to meet you," said Dean with a nod.

"You look good in that dress," said Peeta. "Of course, it's not really your style." He gave a laugh.

Seamus nodded in agreement. "Those dresses are..."

"Phenomenal?" asked one of the redheaded boys who had walked up beside her. Up close, Katniss noticed that they were twins.

"Just what I was going to say, Fred," said his twin.

"It's high time we introduced ourselves, George," said Fred.

"I'm George, this is Fred, and our siblings are Ron and Ginny, who you've already met."

"Would you like a tour of the castle?" asked Seamus. "I'd be glad to give you one."

George said, "that's what we were going to suggest."

"Although, we know can give you the complete tour. Let's just say we know our way around the castle better than anyone," said Fred.

Katniss just stared for a second at the twins before turning back to Peeta. "Peeta Mellark. I am telling you one more time that we need to talk. We need to now!" Katniss said angrily. As she said it, she skewered the apple on a candlestick.

"Woah!" exclaimed Dean.

"There she goes again," said Hermione to Harry loudly.

Katniss turned her attention to Hermione. "Why don't you just shut up for once? I was talking to Peeta, not you."

Standing up, Hermione gave a sassy retort, "it's not me who flies off the handle for any little thing. You need to calm down."

"Shut up and stay out of my business you annoying, nosy, pretentious bitch, or next time it'll be you who I skewer!" Picking up an orange, Katniss twisted it slowly through the knife Seamus was holding upright in his hand. Juice squirted everywhere. Hermione glared.

The entire hall fell silent. Every gaze turned to the girls. It was Finnick who came from across the room to diffuse the tension. "Let's go," he whispered to Katniss.

"Peeta, are you coming? Or no?" Katniss said loudly.

"I...I..." Peeta stuttered.

"Alright," said Finnick. "We're leaving." And in one fell swoop he threw Katniss over his shoulder, gave Peeta a nod toward the exit, and walked toward the Great Hall doors.

"Put me down!" Katniss screamed the whole way until the Great Hall doors closed behind them.

Dumbledore stood as if to say something, but it was Fred who broke the tension. "Wasn't that great, everyone? Let's give a hand to our actors here who were practicing for their upcoming play!"

George started clapping loudly. Others chimed in until the hall was filled with applause.

Harry made eye contact with Fred and gave a nod of approval. Then, turning to Ron and Hermione, said, "hiding them is going to be harder than I ever imagined."


	6. There's going to be a Dance!

Hey all! Thanks for sticking with the story. Leave your comments in the review section :)

####

"Just stop. Stop it, Katniss. I said STOP!" Finnick growled as he fulfilled Katniss' wish and let her down off his shoulder, but not kindly. She fell to the floor.

"I'm tired of this. Tell us what is going through your head, because we," Finnick gestured toward Peeta, "can't figure it out. What makes you think drawing attention to yourself is a good idea?"

Katniss sulked on the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest, then, thinking better of it, threw her legs back to the floor and flattened out her dress. Looking up at Finnick, she said, "I don't trust these people."

Finnick sighed and began to pace, his Durmstrang boots thudding on the floor. "I get that you're confused." More pacing, then, "I get that you're probably scared." Abruptly, he stopped his worried walk. He started to say something, but clenched his fist to his mouth instead.

A moment later he began again. "We're all scared. Probably me most of all. But please, don't turn your fear into violence. We're defenseless here. One flick of their sticks..."

"Wands," interrupted Peeta.

"Yes, wands. One flick and we_ die_. I didn't survive one Hunger Games and escape another just to die here." He held his hands out to her. "Katniss, know we're here for you. We may not always be close, but we're a team and we'll get through whatever may come."

Ignoring Finnick's offer, Katniss helped herself up. "And this is how you feel, too?" Katniss asked Peeta.

He looked from Finnick to Katniss, unsure. The expression on his face grew long and his shoulders sagged. Finally, he said "yes" in a meek voice.

"Of course you'd say that," she spat. "We're all standing here because you wouldn't talk to me. This is your fault. You were too busy playing nice with your new friends. It's just like when we visited the Capitol for the first time. You were full of smiles, waving to the crowd. You're always playing nice. So don't you both go telling me we're only here for each other. Next thing you know Peeta will be on their side."

"Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed, taken aback. "You know how I feel for you."

"Ignoring me is a funny way to show it."

"But, Katniss, I wasn't...I didn't mean to..."

Katniss scowled. "I guess saving your life in the Hunger Games wasn't enough. You'll know when I've found a way out because I'll be gone!" She stormed back to the Great Hall doors and disappeared behind them.

Finnick clapped Peeta on the shoulder. Then, quietly, they too walked back into the Great Hall.

######

"The Yule Ball has been part of the Tri-wizard Tournament since its inception." Professor McGonagall picked a record from the pile, laid it on the turntable, and, using her wand, gave the crank a few turns. As she lowered the needle, she said, "But the Yule Ball is first, and foremost, a dance." An old-fashioned melody filled the vaulted chamber.

Gasps of delight came from the girls. McGonagall had seated them together, just as she had done the same for the boys who, for many, shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

McGonagall continued, "I will not have you, in one night, besmirching the name of Gryffindor by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

Ron groaned loudly.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said as she held out her hand, "would you accompany me?"

"M-me?" he stammered. McGonagall nodded.

Ron made his way toward the center of the room where she was standing. Hunchbacked, he mimicked McGonagall's stance. She sighed and repositioned his hands, one hand in hers, the other on her waist. A fit of giggles filled the room.

"Alright, Mr. Filch. Music, please. And one, two, three. And one, two, three..."

Ron stepped on her feet several times. "Sorry," he muttered as he did it again while trying to spin her.

McGonagall dropped his hands. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley, for helping demonstrate. Remember students, practice makes perfect."

Ron was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "You may take a seat now," McGonagall said. "Is there a gentleman who has had dancing experience? If so, would you please join me?"

At first, no one moved, but then Peeta stood.

"Ah, Mr. Mellark. How kind of you to volunteer. Please, join me."

Peeta made his way to the middle of the room and took up the position just vacated by Ron.

"And one, two, three. And one, two, three..." McGonagall counted as they moved flawlessly around the floor. "You are quite the dancer, Mr. Mellark. Where did you learn to dance?"

Peeta spun McGonagall around the phonograph and back toward the rest of the students. "I, um, picked it up recently. It was part of manners training for..." He hesitated, searching for the proper word. "...for my old school," he finished.

"Well, they were quite the teachers," McGonagall said as the song came to a close. "Thank you for that wonderful dance." She curtsied and Peeta bowed.

"Now, I want all of you to come together. Pair up and we'll begin practice." McGonagall motioned for them all to rise.

Several girls made a beeline for Peeta, but after pulling Peeta between them and murmuring a few angry words at each other, it was Lavender Brown who arose victorious. She smirked at all the other girls.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron to Harry as they stood with their partners. "You'd think he was some sort of celebrity just because he can dance. And not very well, mind you."

Anything else Ron said was lost in the music.

####

"Did you see that girl's face?" Boris laughed to the group. "These Hogwarts girls would do anything we asked them to do."

"What do you think it is? Our uniforms?" Radi asked as he slung on his fur trimmed coat and strutted, big shouldered, about the room.

A skinny, horse-faced kid named Orlin jumped up on a chair and exclaimed, "Nah, they love our muscles and good looks!" The rest of the guys booed him, throwing whatever was near. Orlin dodged quills, paper wads, couch pillows, and even a couple books as he ran to take cover behind a large bookcase.

"It's our accents," joked Goran.

"Or maybe," Finnick said, "it's because we all know this guy." He gave Victor Krum a light punch in the arm. Then the two began to fake fist fight, Finnick allowing Victor to win with an air K-O punch.

Shouts of "you're right!" and "hoorah, Bulgaria!" arose from the crowd of guys then, to Finnick's surprise, they all burst into song. He could only assume it was the fight song of the Bulgarian Quiddich team. Although he didn't know the words, he locked shoulders with Goran and Radi and cheered as loud as anyone when the song ended.

Boris, obviously not finished with flaunting his triumph, brought up the subject of the Hogwarts girl again. "So, who here besides me has a date to the Yule Ball?" But, before anyone could respond, he quickly added, "oh, no one? Ha! Too bad for you suckers." And he made for the hatch leading down to the barracks below deck.

"You're full of yourself, Boris!"

"Yeah! Get back over here, knucklehead."

Boris returned with a big grin. "So, who is it? Who has dates?"

More than half of the guys raised their hand.

Goran stepped forward. "I have a better question. Who is taking a Beauxbaton to the Ball?"

A quarter of the guys left their hands raised including Goran.

"Not you, huh, Boris? That's too bad you can't score the hottest of girls," Goran gloated.

"Hey! At least I have a date!" Boris growled defensively, but Goran had already moved on from heckling him. Instead, he turned to Finnick.

"You didn't raise your hand."

"That's right. I don't have a date," replied Finnick cautiously.

"After sweeping that Beauxbaton off her feet and carrying her out of the mess hall, you didn't even get her to go with you to the Ball?"

"I told you guys. Our families have been friends for ages. I just didn't want her to make a scene. She tends to do that sometimes."

Orlin, who had returned from hiding, said, "I tried the same thing on a Hogwarts girl."

"Oh yeah? And how'd that turn out?" Radi asked.

"She kicked me in the gut and ran away," Orlin said as the others laughed.

Radi stuck his hand out to Orlin. "I want to shake the hand of a man with some guts," Radi said. But when Orlin clasped hands with him, Radi pulled him into a choke hold. Orlin squirmed around, his face turning red.

A booming voice said, "Let him go." The words were slow and deliberate. Immediately, Radi let go of Orlin. "A joke, headmaster. See, he's just fine," he exclaimed picking Orlin up off the floor.

Igor Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang, stood tall next to the boys. "Go to bed. It's the last day of classes before holiday." Without another word, he returned to the upper deck from which he had appeared.

The guys began filing out of the room and down the hatch to their beds.

"Last day before holiday everyone!" Boris shouted. "That means it's the last chance for you to nab a date!"

Victor and Finnick were the last down the hatch. As they clambered down, Victor asked, "if you could take anyone to the Ball, who would it be?"

"My Annie," said Finnick.

"A girl from Hogwarts?"

"No. A girl from back home. Far away from here."

"She must be very special."

"You have no idea," Finnick replied. Then, changing the subject, he asked, "and who would you take? If you could take anyone."

Victor hesitated. "I have a girl in mind, but have not asked her yet."

"That didn't answer my question," Finnick chided.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will tell you after I ask her. And only if she says 'yes.'"

"You're afraid she's going to say 'no' aren't you?"

Victor shook his head. "She's the one girl that I can't read. Any other girl I know would say yes to me. But, her...well, I just don't know. We will see. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is," Finnick said. And at that, the two climbed into their hammocks and drifted to sleep.


	7. Finding a Date

Hey all! I think I'm over my writer's block. I've got a great start on the next chapter so look for it soon.

####

Dim lights shrouded the room in a cloak of shadow. If she squinted, she could make out the shapes those watching, their eyes unmoving. Peeta took her hand in his. This startled her. _Had he been standing there the whole time? _

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life," Peeta whispered to her as the music started and he began to lead her about the floor.

Their movements were fluid as they glided back and forth in front of the audience. She felt..._elegant_? _Is that the word_? Nonetheless, her dress fit that description. Silver with a small white bow and black tulle escaping at the bottom. She'd never felt more beautiful not even when she wore Cinna's creations.

A thought entered her mind as Peeta twirled her effortlessly. _It's not the dress, the dance, nor Peeta that makes me feel this way. It's...Cedric_.

At that moment the music stopped, Peeta stopped, and Cedric appeared from the shadowy crowd, smiling with arms open. Katniss rushed to him and immediately was enveloped in his arms.

"Cedric," she said, completely happy. "Cedric." "Cedric." "Cedric..."

"And when Cedric looked at me, I said 'hi!'" Katniss heard Julie say.

"You get a chance to talk to him and all you said was 'hi'?" Marie laughed.

"Look, I didn't have all day to talk to him. 'Hi' was all I could manage before he was whisked away by some barbarian Hogwarts students." Julie was powdering her nose in the vanity mirror. Katniss saw her own reflection in that mirror as she sat up in bed. Her hair was in a disheveled ponytail. Yesterday's bout with makeup, per Julie, now made her look black-eyed and overly tired.

Julie swiveled around on the bench. "Of course, I meant no offense, Katniss," she said.

"None taken." Katniss rubbed her eye, noticing dried flecks of mascara on her hand afterword. Her head was still groggy from sleep; she could still feel his embrace.

"If I got a chance to talk to him," Marie continued, "I'd tell him how devastatingly handsome he is."

"As if he doesn't already know that!" Elodie shouted from inside her closet.

Katniss, eager to leave the bickering behind her, escaped into the bathroom. Closing the door, she sat down on the edge of the porcelain bathtub and stared at herself in the mirror. She touched her arms. Cedric's dreamy embrace grew more faint as her mind woke up.

_Did I dream of Cedric because I subconsciously heard his name? _A wave of guilt rushed over her. _Peeta! How could I just leave him? It doesn't matter. It was just a dream. No harm to anyone. It was just a dream..._

####

The entire castle seemed abuzz at lunch time. To Hogwarts students, the last day before Christmas break was always a special time full of good cheer and holiday goodbyes. This year, for those who were old enough to attend the Yule Ball, or lucky enough to be invited, the day seemed to yield a Christmas time excitement they hadn't felt since the time when they still believed in jolly Saint Nick.

"They're not for Ginny," Hermione said to Ron who was holding out a lace and velvet article of clothing towards his sister. "Ronald, they're dress robes."

Ron groaned. "Ug! They smell like my great Aunt Tessie." He flopped down into his seat, pushing the open parcel away. "Murder me, Harry."

"Maybe they look better worn?" Harry tried for an upbeat tone, but failed to hide his own skepticism.

Peeta reached for the parcel. "Loads of guys back home would be grateful to have a suit of this kind of fabric. For many years the only kind of fabric that could be bought was blue and felt hard and itchy on your skin. No amount of washing made it any better. One year, my father managed to find a few yards of satin. He gave it to my mother as an anniversary present. I'd never in my life seen her so happy. She fashioned it into a scarf and wore it only on the most important of occasions. When she wore it, it was if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders and all her scars and calluses that had built up over many years of hard work were suddenly cast away. Those days she seemed to be the woman I only knew from a picture; the one taken of her long ago."

Hermione touched her hand to her heart, Ginny gave a sigh, and Ron, not gently, pushed the parcel until it fell in Peeta's lap.

"Since it means so much to you, you won't mind trading me my dress robes for yours, I suppose? I saw yours yesterday. Dumbledore loaned them to you right? Lucky for us, we're about the same size. Besides, these robes would look dashing on you."

"RONALD!" Hermione exclaimed. But, before she could further scold him, Peeta accepted.

Ron clapped his hands together and jumped out of his seat. "Brilliant! Harry, I think we should go try on our robes right now."

"Ron," Harry started cautiously. "We haven't any dates."

"No matter! We'll get a boost of courage if we try on our robes, I know it!" Then, acknowledging Harry's skeptical look, Ron said, "We'll be finished before the next class starts! Come on..."

"Ok, ok." Harry stood and followed Ron out of the Great Hall.

"How utterly rude!" Hermione gasped once they were gone. "Peeta, in no way should you have felt obligated to oblige Ron."

"I will admit that Ron can be..." Peeta searched for the right word.

"Exhausting?" Ginny tried.

"Childish?" Hermione added.

Peeta gave a chuckle. "I'm glad you two understand. I truly don't mind to wear this to the ball. While the fabric is wonderful, the design is...a little interesting for my taste. It's just, I know being popular means a lot to Ron and if trading suits will make him feel better about himself, I'm not opposed to helping him out. Besides, what's being popular mean to me? We all know..." Peeta lowered his voice. "We all know I don't belong here."

Hermione, overcome with emotion, gave Peeta a huge hug then a kiss on the cheek. "I know you didn't get a proper sorting, but there's no doubt you're a Gryffindor! You are absolutely one of the most..."

A surly voice finished her sentence. "...two-timing guys around. How dare you, Peeta!"

"Wait? What?" Peeta asked as he swiveled to see Katniss standing behind him.

"I come over here to ask you to the ball and I find _her_ all over you?"

Before Peeta could explain, Hermione had said, "Katniss, I apologize. If you'd allow us to explain what Peeta has done for Ron, you'd be just as delighted. I agree that it was uncalled for."

"Yeah, well, I guess my dream is coming true. Peeta and I won't be attending the ball together." And, with that, Katniss walked away.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry," Hermione stammered.

"So am I," he replied.

"At least she didn't throw punches or shoot arrows this time," Ginny giggled despite herself which caused the other two to burst into laughter.

By the time they'd finished laughing, it was time to go back to class. Peeta grabbed the parcel of clothes and the three left together. Soon they were consumed in the whirl of students moving through the halls.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, Peeta. I've managed to ruin your date to the ball. If only this had happened a couple hours earlier, I wouldn't already have a date, I would have asked you to accompany me." Hermione gave him a slight smile.

"No matter," Peeta replied. "I am fine with going by myself."

"What if you went with me?" Ginny asked as she avoided a gaggle of Beauxbatons moving in the opposite direction.

Peeta smiled. "I'd be delighted."

"Erm, well, this is my stop," Hermione said. "See you later." And with that, Hermione disappeared into the courtyard that led to Hagrid's hut and a final exam in Care of Magical Creatures, but the other two hardly noticed her absence.

"I was sure you'd already been asked by several guys," Peeta chided.

"Maybe I have," Ginny played along. "But none of them suited my fancy."

They continued in silence until they had found Ginny's class.

"Good luck on finals, Ginny. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks. Where will you go during finals? I know you certainly can't take any of the tests."

"Oh, I'll be trying on my new suit," he said and, with a wink, turned and left Ginny in front of her classroom.


	8. A Chance Meeting

**Happy Reading, All!**

**-Breakdown29**

"I hate his stupid face," Katniss muttered as she launched another practice bludger into the air. The bat she wielded fell once again to her side, pushing more flakes of snow onto her cold, heel-clad feet. The Quidditch pitch was covered with the fresh powder where only a few blemishes, those near Katniss' feet and on the other side of the pitch where her bludgers had landed, could be seen. It was a truly lovely sight in the evening light. Despite the reddish glow of the sun sinking over the mountains, it's warmth had long since vanished and a cold northerly wind came howling across the pitch causing Katniss to shiver. The white, furry parka Dumbledore had given her was sufficiently warm, but failed to cover anything below her calves.

"I hate his stupid laugh," she said as she took another swing at a bludger, sending it flying toward the others.

She'd always dealt with anger this way, perhaps not with a bat and bludger, but that made no difference, it was the concentration and physical exertion that calmed her. And _Prim_. _How are you doing, my little duck? Please don't cry for me. I promise I will come home to you. I did once and I will again._ She imagined Prim sitting in quiet solitude in the living room by the fire making something beautiful with her hands. In her mind, Prim looked as happy _and healthy_ as ever. _Is she even worried about me?_ _Of course she is. But does that even matter? No. She's safe. You've given her safety and that's all that matters. Not you. Not you. NOT YOU!_

"I HATE HIS STUPID HEART!" she screamed as her thoughts shifted back to Peeta's betrayal. This time the bludger cleared the stadium. She watched it intently until it flew out of sight. _Gone_. _I don't blame you for not returning. I wouldn't either. _

"That was quite the hit."

Startled, Katniss whirled around to find a figure moving towards her in the waning light. The figure was tall and walked with an air of confidence. Instinctually, she tightened her grip on the bat.

"I'm not whoever you are mad at so you can relax a little. Or at least, I don't think you're mad at me." Cedric Diggory stood before her wearing a yellow uniform and holding a broom to his side. "I was hoping you were a Hufflepuff, but I can see now that I was very wrong. It's too bad. We could use an athlete like you on our team."

Katniss stood there dazed. _Of all places to get to speak to Cedric for the first time and I happen to be alone with him this beautiful evening._ _What those girls would give to be me, right now. _

Only then did her mind register that Cedric was talking. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I'm wondering where you learned to hit a bludger like that."

"At my school," Katniss said easily. The lies about who she was were coming easier now that she was beginning to understand the ways of witches and wizards.

"I didn't know Beauxbaton Academy had a Quidditch team," Cedric said skeptically.

"Oh, well, they don't. I learned when I was a student here at Hogwarts. I played for Huffle..." But Katniss stopped abruptly, conscious of her terrible mistake.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked. His tone wasn't vicious, but that didn't help to ease Katniss' nerves. She had been caught in her web of lies. _What do I say? Oh, darn my stupidity..._

"Katniss Everdeen."

Cedric gave a chuckle.

"What? You think my name is funny?" Katniss hissed defensively.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I'm sorry. It's just that's the first piece of truth you've said to me. And I could tell you were trying quickly to come up with a fake name. What was it going to be?"

His lightheartedness eased Katniss' anxiety enough so that she decided to tell him more truths. "I debated between Johanna Odair and Primrose Mellark." In that moment she imagined Prim again sitting in the living room, but this time Peeta sat by her side, arm across her shoulder, smiling and joking with her. The thought was fleeting, but so unnatural that she shook her head to erase the thought.

"Well, I thought those were bloody nice cover names. Nonetheless, you never answered my question, well, not truly. Where did you learn to play Quidditch?"

Katniss resigned herself not to lie this time. It seemed he would know it if she did, anyway. "I truthfully don't know how to play Quidditch. In fact, I've never seen a game played in my life. I do know how to hit things, though. I learned aim and accuracy skills from my father. I used to be an archer of sorts when I lived in..." Katniss began to trail off again.

"Lived where?" Cedric questioned.

"...in District 12. Of course you've never heard of it," she hurried to say," it's far from here and many muggles live there. The town is full of them. But, because of my bow and arrow training, I guess other things like hitting bludgers comes naturally to me."

Katniss watched him carefully as he contemplated everything she'd just said. He passed the broom back and forth between his hands. Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up and he flashed that winning smile, the same smile that melted the hearts of every girl at school. Katniss remembered briefly the way dream Cedric's arms had felt around her and it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Let me teach you to play Quidditch. Right now."

"But..." Katniss began, but was cut off in Cedric's excitement.

"No buts! It'll be fun for you and great for me. I came out to practice anyway, but thought I'd be alone. There's nothing better than having others to play against."

"But Cedric..."

"You know my name? Well, of course you do, I suppose. Oh, please don't look at me like that, Katniss. I had no intention of sounding arrogant. Recently, it's been hard to find someone who doesn't know my name. It's been exhausting, trying, and sometimes...sometimes I just want to run away from it all."

Katniss was struck by the honesty of his words. "That was a truth?" she asked softly, but already knew the answer.

"Yes," Cedric replied although, to Katniss, he seemed a little unsure of himself. She realized in that moment that she had been privy to a part of Cedric's that not many, if any, had had the privilege before. Cedric recovered himself quickly and asked, "so how about it? May I have the pleasure of teaching you? If you're worried about not having a broom or your clothes, we've plenty of extras in the locker room. Come, follow me."

"Cedric!" Katniss exclaimed. "It's not any of those things that I'm worried about."

"Then what? I know you'd be a natural."

"I can't fly."

"Oh."

"Listen, I really appreciate the thought. But, I fear it's impossible. Besides, it's getting dark and I'm sure if the professors or prefects caught us out after dark..."

"Katniss, listen to yourself. You're making excuses. It's the last day of the semester. There are no prefects wandering the halls and the professors are busy setting up for the dance. Besides, you're with me. That is a perk to being a Tri-Wizard champion, you can do most anything you wish. I can teach you to fly. It's perfectly easy."

Another blast of cold air bombarded the Quidditch pitch causing Katniss to shiver once more. She guessed they had thirty minutes of evening light left, if that. But it wasn't the cold that was keeping her from taking Cedric up on his offer, it was the fear of telling him her one biggest secret.

In retrospect, she guessed it was his welcoming personality and charm that caused her to blurt out "I'm a muggle." And it was that same easy going smile that made her believe what she'd just done was alright. In fact, she felt free. Free from the everyday lies she had to live while at Hogwarts.

"Wow. Ok. I didn't expect that," Cedric said, awed. "How did you get here?"

"It's a terribly long story," Katniss sighed.

"Lucky for me, I have all evening." Cedric straddled the broom. "Come," he said as he motioned for her to sit in front of him on the broom. "The view of Hogwarts is brilliant from above. And you can tell me all about you while we're up there: where District 12 is, how you got here, and I'd love to know who you were screaming about earlier."

Katniss hesitated for only a second. _What about Peeta?_ her conscious screamed. "Serves him right," Katniss said decidedly under her breath.

"What was that?" Cedric asked politely.

"Let's go."


	9. The Yule Ball Part 1

**Chapter 9 Part 1**

From atop the grand staircase Peeta listened to the excited chatter and violin notes streaming from the Great Hall-turned-ballroom. He paused for a moment to straighten the lace of Ron's suit, laying the lace neatly around his neck. Ginny, finding his side once more after a short chat with another third-year, smiled at him.

"That suit does look rather good on you. Oh, don't give me that look! The frills are a bit much, I agree, but it does fit you nicely," Ginny said kindly.

"Thank you. Have I mentioned that _you_ look stunning?" Peeta asked. She wore a simple two-toned dress which was by no means flashy. The color and fit, however, complemented her hair and pink cheeks. The whole effect was quite flattering. _She's going to be a beauty one day._

Ginny laughed. "You've only said it three or four times!"

"Well, for someone as beautiful as you, it deserves to be said several times! Now, let's go." He dropped his voice to an excited whisper. "I believe it's time you witches and wizards get to see how a Muggle dances!"

Giggling, Ginny took his awaiting arm and they descended the steps together.

—

Finnick stood amongst a group of Durmstrangs and their dates. He, like the other Durmstrangs, was dressed in the hot, fur-lined uniforms of the school. _A few years ago, this would have been something I would have loved to attend. What's changed?_ Boris' date squealed as the lights began to dim and an invisible orchestra began to play. The girl's outburst was high-pitched. He cringed. _I guess I'm just getting old...or missing Annie. She's so different than these girls. Maybe that's it. They're only girls. Annie, my love, I miss you._

The school champions and their dates made their way to the dance floor amongst much applause. Finnick saw Fleur take up the waltz position with a boy he didn't know. Then there was Harry, of course, accompanied by a girl he'd seen at the Gryffindor table. Viktor held the hand of Hermione. _That's a shock, but good for them. They are both fine people and a good catch on both ends._ Finally, Cedric Diggory appeared with a very lovely girl with long brown hair and piercing eyes. _That couldn't be_..._Katniss_?! Indeed it was. Katniss held Cedric's hand with one of her own and the hem of a slim, satin ball gown in the other.

Goran elbowed Finnick. "Hey! Isn't that the girl you carried out of the dining hall the other day? I guess it's hard to compete with a Tri-Wizard champion, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," is all Finnick could muster.

"Too bad, too. She's hot!" Goran's date gave a loud "hmpf!" and stomped off in her heels. "Oops. Julie, wait!" And with that, Goran ran after his date.

Finnick's gaze fixated upon Cedric and Katniss as they effortlessly glided across the ballroom floor. Katniss looked _radiant? Is that the word?_ It had been a long while since he'd seen her smile, but tonight, she seemed more than happy. She was practically glowing! _What are you up to, Katniss? Why did you agree to do something that commands so much attentio? _As Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall took to the floor, Finnick turned and headed towards the outside doors in need of some fresh air.

The balcony was deserted save for a couple snogging in a dark corner, half hidden behind a stone pillar. Moonlight illuminated portions of the forest and glittered on the lake. With an enormous number of stars shining from above, the effect was quite nice. _Just perfect. Like the night I told her I loved her. I wonder if she remembers. _He shook his head. _Of course she remembers. She loves me, too. She always will. _A rage engulfed him and he punched the stone railing. _Why haven't we been working harder to get out of here? Tomorrow I'll go see Dumbledore. To Hell if it's Christmas. I need to know if he's made any progress in getting us back to our lives. _He looked at his bloodied hand. _This is real. This is all real._

"Does it hurt?"

Finnick turned to see a short, dark-haired girl with puffy eyes as if she'd been crying standing by a large stone vase of poinsettas.

He cleared his throat. "Does what hurt?"

"Your hand?" the girl asked as she joined him. "And not being able to be at the dance with the girl you want?"

"Mostly the latter."

She sighed. In silence, they admired the view for a long while.

"Who is he?" Finnick asked her. "The guy you wanted to come with."

"The guy I was supposed to come with? He asked me more than a month ago. I was thrilled! He's my match in every way. Well, at least on the Quidditch field." She explained the circumstances over which Cedric Diggory had ditched her for Katniss, her eyes never lifting from the lake. As she finished, she said, "I've told you more than you care to hear. Thanks for listening. Sometimes that just helps, you know, to have someone listen."

"It's not a problem."

"Who is it you wanted to go with?"

"A beautiful girl from my hometown. She..." Finnick groped for the right words. "...she went through something more traumatic than any person should ever have to endure. It changed her. Outwordly, I mean. Inside I know she's still the same. I've tried for some time to get her to come out of her shell. Perhaps when I return she'll be like she was before."

The girl took her wand out from beneath her dress where it was held to her leg by a strap of leather. Finnick looked at her quizzically. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"I, um, didn't know where else to put it. It's the way I hold on to my wand during Quidditch games and practices. I considered not bringing it. But you never know when it might be useful." She waved it, producing several long bandages from midair. With another swish of her wand, the bandages wrapped themselves neatly along the cuts in Finnick's hand.

Flexing his hand, he thanked her.

"It should stay most of the night and maybe into tomorrow. I'm learning bandaging since our team medic graduated last year and we were left with no one."

Finnick nodded. "Would you like to go see how it holds up after a few dances?"

She smiled and took the arm he held out to her.

—

The crowd in the ballroom held steady as the night wore on. Music blasted, shaking the floating stars, icicles, and other crystalline adorations causing glitter to fall onto Ron's nice black dress robes. He snarled, violently sweeping the glitter from his shoulder, and accidently hitting Padma, his date, in the face.

"Ouch, Ron!" Padma exclaimed.

"Oi, sorry." Ron replied grumpily as he slumped farther into his chair.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma asked.

Ron didn't even look at her as he shook his head.

With a huff, Padma stormed off toward the dance floor, nearly missing Peeta in the process.

Peeta laughed. "She seemed a bit put out," he said as he took a seat next to Harry.

"You could say that again," Harry replied.

"Say, what's a couple of guys like you sitting here when there's a roaring dance going on?" Peeta elbowed Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I guess it's just not my thing."

Ron grumbled something that sounded like "stupid dance," but it was hard to be sure.

Several couples exited the dance floor when an upbeat song began to play. Finnick and Cho were amongst those couples. They sat at the table beside Ron.

"Hey, Finnick! How's the dance going?" Peeta asked cheerfully.

"Much better than I'd anticipated," he answered, giving Cho a friendly smile.

"I was thinking it'd be fun to switch dates for a couple of songs," Peeta said. Then, in response to Ron's glare, said, "Ginny's a phenomenal dancer. I just think she'd appreciate dancing with someone without two left feet for a change."

Ron gave a curt nod and returned his gaze to the dance floor.

"That's a great idea," Cho said. "Would you like to have the next dance with me..."

Before Peeta could say "yes," Harry jumped to his feet exclaiming "I will!"

Realizing his sudden outburst had taken the group off guard, he said more calmly, "I will dance with you, Cho."

Cho looked delighted. "Great! Next song, then, eh?"

Harry nodded.

The next song was a slow ballad. Harry's heart raced. He was going to get to slow dance with Cho! Awkward at first, Harry stepped on Cho's feet, but after a couple movements from the orchestra, they began to dance more fluidly. Harry loved holding Cho's hand. He loved the way her perfume smelled. The whole thing made him drift into a gleeful trance. It was all so perfect until he led them accidently into the path of Cedric and Katniss.


	10. The Yule Ball Part 2

Chapter 10 Yule Ball Part 2

Harry's spirits faltered as he felt Cho tense up. He watched her eyes follow Cedric as he twirled Katniss gracefully in a circle, then dipped her low to the floor before returning them both upright in one beautiful, fluid motion. Cho's eyes narrowed as the other couple moved even closer to where she and Harry were shuffling in place. She wouldn't stop staring at the two. Harry tried in vain to twirl her away into the crowd, but his own dancing skills being adequate at best caused them to become a tangle of arms and legs, Cho falling to the floor, bumping her head on the pointy toe of a Hufflepuff girl's yellow high-heeled shoe. Startled, the Hufflepuff girl jumped back, pulling Cho's long dark hair with her heel.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop, please," Cho begged, her voice thick, as if she were choking back tears.

Harry fell to his knees next to where she lay, sprawled out on the dance floor. "Cho, I'm so sorry!" He tried to help the Hufflepuff girl untangle the hair from her heel, but only managed to pull the ends even tighter.

"OW!" Cho screamed.

He dropped his hands to his sides, letting the Hufflepuff girl finish. The room had stopped moving. Even the music had ceased. Everyone was turned, staring, whispering, waiting for what would happen next. Finally, Cho's hair was freed. The Hufflepuff girl gave Harry a curt nod before she returned the shoe to her foot and stood to whisper in her date's ear. Cho sat up slowly, taking in the scene around her.

Harry didn't know what to do. All he could muster was a quick, "you alright?"

Cho didn't answer. Thinking it would be better if they just left, he stood up. But, before he could extend his hand to help her, two others, one slender and well maintained, the other more callous, appeared in front of her. Cedric and Finnick were both offering their help.

"Uh, I got this guys, thanks," Harry said sheepishly.

A snort and snigger was loud amongst the crowd. "Yeah, Potter's got everything under control. Obviously." Harry cringed at the sound of Draco Malfoy's jeers.

Without hesitation, Cho took Finnick's hand. He pulled her easily to her feet. In another moment, Finnick led Cho into a two-step as if no one had stopped dancing. As if nothing had just gone wrong. Cho laughed and smiled warmly at Finnick. The orchestra began to play again, the others took to dancing, and Harry was left standing alone in the middle of the movement.


	11. Christmas

The halls echoed with laughter and cheer. Every armored knight was adorned with a long, white beard. And even Peeves was in the Christmas spirit; he took a bow, tipped his top hat, and wished the foursome a happy day.

"No prank?" Ron asked.

"No," Peeves said. "But, just you wait for tomorrow!" His lips curled into a sneaky smile. Then, he flew into a wall and was gone.

"What a great holiday, Christmas," Hermione said. "It's nice how it brings the best out of everyone."

"No kidding! I was expecting a pie in the face," said Ron.

"Or a bucket of water being poured on our heads," added Harry.

The four rounded the corner that led into a huge foyer. The Great Hall doors were slightly ajar, confetti and streamers littered the floor in front of them. A stray balloon drifted lazily from the darkness. POP! A couple of first years armed with magical sling shots appeared from behind a statue, laughing as they had hit their mark.

Hermione smiled. "They remind me of the neighbor boys who lived next door to me when I was a child. They received sling shots one year for Christmas as well. Terrorized my little dog for a year with those things."

"They'd better watch their running or they're going to slip on all that confetti. I wonder why it hasn't been cleaned up yet?"

"Well, I'm sure Filch wants to have Christmas day off, too, Ron," Hermione scolded.

Harry rounded another corner, the rest followed. "I wonder what Filch does for Christmas. I don't think he has any family."

"Probably sits around with Mrs. Norris eating sugar cookies and playing with all the toys he's confiscated from students over the year," said Ron sarcastically.

The group crossed the threshold and made their way out into the cold. Their footprints were the only blemishes in the newly fallen snow until Peeta molded some into a ball and threw it at Harry, hitting him in the side of the head. That incited a snowball fight that lasted all the way to Hagrid's hut where Peeta was declared the victor because he was the least snow covered.

"Happy Christmas. Happy Christmas to all of ye!" bellowed Hagrid as he opened the front door. "Glad to see you all. Come in! But, dust off first."

Ron helped Hermione get the last bits of snow off her coat before they followed Harry and Peeta into the warm hut. Fang, startled from sleep, groaned as Ron slammed the door.

"Fang, you're such a lazy hound. Here's you a bit of bacon. Now go back to sleep." Hagrid tossed him a piece of bacon and sure enough, after Fang woofed it down, he seemed to instantly go back to sleep. "Sit down. Tea's almost done. Here's some bacon and biscuits." Hagrid set two plates of food on the table. "And, I've got cookies baking."

"Thanks," the four replied in unison. None made a swipe for the food except Peeta, but his face turned sour as he tried to take a bite of a biscuit. When Hagrid had turned his back toward his guests, Ron elbowed Harry and nodded toward Peeta and the biscuit. They gave a silent chuckle and shook their heads. Peeta merely shrugged. He concealed what was left of the biscuit in his jacket pocket.

"We brought you a gift!" Hermione said as Hagrid poured steaming tea into their cups.

"Aw, ye shouldn't have. But thank you just the same. Just give me a second..." He finished pouring the tea, then sitting down, took the gift wrapped box from Hermione's hand.

She smiled as he pulled a silver bound book from the wrapping.

"1001 Uses for Manticores. This is fantastic. Thank you all," Hagrid said politely.

"We thought it might help with the blast-ended skrewts," said Hermione.

"And I'm sure it will!" Hagrid flipped through the pages then set the book down. "I'll have plenty of time to read it later, but now I'd like to give you all your gifts!" He pulled three small, round packages from a basket near the fireplace and handed them to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "And this one," Hagrid said as he pulled a rather long, crudely gift wrapped box from another basket, "is for you, Peeta."

The other three opened their packages revealing a chocolate frogs and bags of Every Flavor Beans. Peeta, on the other hand, took more time opening his box.

"It's been a long time since I've gotten a Christmas present," said Peeta as he carefully lifted the lid. Inside lay a wand.

"Now, I carved it meself out of a fallen oak tree I found in the forest. It's not nearly as good as an Olivander wand, and non-magical of course, but I thought it would help you fit in better if you didn't have to constantly pretend you left your wand in your room or whatever the story is you make up when people ask."

"It's perfect!" Peeta said quietly. He picked it up and gave it a swish.

"That doesn't look half-bad," Ron said.

"Half-bad? It's beautiful," Hermione exclaimed. "I love the little details you worked into the wood, Hagrid."

"Well, I spent some time on it. Kept me occupied at night during these past few months. Made ones for Katniss and Finnick, too."

Peeta continued to examine his new wand. "If you don't mind, may I see one of your wands to compare? I'm curious as to how they feel compared to this one."

Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and handed it to Peeta. He let each lay in different hands, comparing their weights. Then, he examined each separately. Finally, he gave his wand a wave, set it down, and picked Hermione's up again and gave it a swish.

A bolt of sparks flew from Hermione's wand, reigniting the waning fire. The flames cracked and popped.

After a moment of stunned silence, Hermione finally spoke. "Peeta, you're... you're a wizard!"

* * *

><p><em>Happy Holidays to all my readers! No matter what you celebrate, I hope your days are filled with cheer. Sincerely, Breakdown29<em>


	12. The Second Task

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously as he tried to keep pace with Neville's long strides.

"Not sure," Neville replied before beginning another discourse on the uses of gilly weed, his nose half-buried in a rather large herbology book. It was good they were moving fast, Harry thought. He had spent the past thirty minutes refusing to leave the castle until his friends came to escort him to the platform on the Black Lake for the second task.

Harry looked to Peeta and Finnick who were trailing just slightly behind for reassurance. Both shrugged. Was that pity he saw in their faces? As much as it irked him, he couldn't think of that now nor his missing best friends. He was about to plunge into a dark, cold lake in search of a mystery object with no hope of being able to breathe except for Neville's gilly weed, which Neville assured him would work.

"But I'm not sure how long it will last. Some believe the effects last for as many as five hours while others say thirty minutes."

Harry's head spun. "You're telling me that now?!"

Before Neville could mumble an apology, Finnick held up two fingers to silence him. Then, clasping Harry on the shoulder said, "before I went into battle in the Hunger Games, I calmed myself by focusing my thoughts on the people I love and all the times that we would have together in the future." Harry nodded, anger quelled. Neville gave a sigh of relief.

As they entered the platform, Harry scanned the crowd for Cho. Their interactions in the days since the Yule Ball had been brief, her demeanor cold, but he still held out hope that things could change. On this brisk winter afternoon, she was standing with a group of Ravenclaws adjusting her scarf then warming her hands by blowing into her fists. A friend of hers must have made a joke because she laughed heartily.

"Perhaps if you win, she'll give you another chance," Peeta said cheerily.

"Oh, uh, yeah, maybe," Harry said as he fumbled the bag of gilly weed Neville had given him, dropping it. The bag landed not with a _thud_, but with a _squish_.

Harry moaned. "Ug! Why couldn't it have been some charmed breakfast toast? An eclair?..." He mumbled under his breath as he stooped to pick the bag from the ground.

"Please. Allow me." Peeta pulled his new wand from his pocket and whispered _wingardium leviosa_. With the flick of his wrist, the bag sailed easily into the air. It hovered just in front of Harry's face.

Harry grabbed it. "Thanks."

"Anytime. I definitely need the practice," Peeta said.

"Honestly, I think you're more a natural with spells than Hermione. But, don't tell her I said that."

Peeta chuckled. "Mum is the word."

"What?" Harry asked, but before Peeta could explain, or try to explain that turn of speech, Dumbledore's voice boomed through the excited crowd announcing the start of the task.

Peeta and Finnick watched Harry's face turn up in disgust as he swallowed the gilly weed while approaching the edge of the platform where the other tri-wizard champions were already perched, ready for the task to begin. Everyone but Harry eagerly jumped into the water at the sound of the cannon. He, on the other hand, got a push from Mad-Eye Moody.

Unfortunately, due to the submerged nature of the task, there was nothing to watch. They could only wait for the tri-wizard champions to reappear, which Dumbledore announced after Harry was gone, probably wouldn't take less than an hour. So Finnick and Peeta took a walk on the path that bordered the shore.

"You're getting pretty good at some of those spells," Finnick said.

"Thanks. I've been practicing," replied Peeta.

"I must admit, I'm a little jealous I don't have any wizard powers. It seems to be really cool. Besides, it would definitely help when we get back to Panem."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'd use them against the game makers so no child would have to endure another Hunger Games."

"I guess I wasn't thinking about that. About going back. Do you think we'll ever see Panem again?"

"I don't know." Finnick picked a twig from a tree and began breaking it into small pieces as they walked. "I hope so."

"Would you say that if Annie wasn't in your life?"

Finnick didn't immediately reply, but when he did, the answer shocked Peeta. "Yes. Yes, I would. It might be hell living there, but...it's home."

The two walked in silence back to the platform on the lake.

The crowd had grown in their short absence leaving little room for anyone to stand near the water. It was clear Fleur had forfeited. Girls in blue dresses were making quite a fuss over her. Many students on the upper tiers were dangling their feet over the edge. Finnick noticed a group of Durmstrang staring upwards, craning their necks to try to see through the gap in the wood and up the dress of a Beauxbaton. Fred and George were carrying large boxes yelling that it was everyone's last chance to get a bet in before the winner surfaces.

"Hey! Peeta!" George yelled across the crowd. "Have you seen our brother? He owes us some money for a bet."

"Uh, no. Haven't seen him all day," Peeta shouted back.

George nodded. He held up the box in his hand and gave it a shake in Peeta's direction.

"No, thanks," Peeta yelled.

"What? You don't bet?" It was Cho Chang. She was smiling up at Finnick.

"Not usually," Peeta replied.

"And you, Finnick?"

"No. Never have."

She adjusted her scarf around her neck. "I was going to bet, but, well, it's hard to decide who is going to win. I hope it's Krum."

"Yes, well, he's a strong competitor," Finnick said.

"If you were in the game, I'd bet on you to win. You look like you could be a fantastic swimmer. Actually, I was going to ask if you'd like to hang out and maybe go for a swim sometime when it gets warmer."

Finnick's face began to redden. It was several seconds before he even opened his mouth to reply. But, before he could say anything, the crowd roared with delight.

"Come on," Peeta said as he began to push his way toward the edge of the platform.

Finnick looked at Cho and gave a nod in Peeta's direction. She smiled, took the hand he offered, and they snaked their way to the railing. Before they could even see the water, they knew who'd won. Cedric. It seemed as if all of Hogwarts were screaming his name.

Peeta gasped as he saw Katniss swimming to the ladder with Cedric. He pushed his way over there as Cedric came out of the water. Immediately, the winner was swamped with cheering people patting his back and wanting to shake his hand. Someone had thrown a rough-hewn Hufflepuff yellow blanket around his shoulders. He was soon swallowed up by the crowd.

Katniss was having a hard time pulling herself up the ladder. She was shivering from the whipping wind on her wet body. Her hands shook as she made it to the second rung.

"Here," Peeta said as he held out his hand. Cho was on her knees. She, too, held out a hand to Katniss.

Katniss was able to grab Peeta's hand, but groped for Cho's. Cho leaned further over the water, extending her hand as far as she could. Katniss made a sweeping grab for her hand. But, instead, accidently grabbed Cho's scarf. The next moment, Cho went under the water with a splash.

The Durmstrangs began to cheer. Cho, struggling to keep her head above water, looked mortified. But, it wasn't her they were mocking, Viktor had just surfaced with Hermione in tote. A minute later, all three had been pulled from the water and given blankets.

"Where's Harry? Has he come up yet?" Hermione asked Peeta as soon as she'd caught her breath.

"No."

"What?!" She was clearly frightened. "How long has he been underwater? Over an hour?" Her eyes went wide. "His gilly weed wasn't supposed to last that long!"

"Relax, 'mione. I'm sure Harry knows what he's doing. And why are you all wet?" It was Ron.

"Where have you been?" Peeta asked. "Harry nearly missed the start of the task for waiting for the two of you."

Ron looked uncomfortable. "I, er, was in the bathroom all morning. Ate something funny at breakfast..."

"Oh, Ronald," said Hermione, exasperated.

"He asked!" Ron retorted.

The crowd erupted in cheer once again. This time Fleur's little sister and Ginny Weasley were swimming toward the platform.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur screamed as Gabrielle disappeared below the waves. Ginny's eyes were wide. She ducked under the water, but came back up a few moments later coughing up water. Finnick didn't hesitate. He threw off his thick coat and dove into the water.

For those who were paying attention to the water and those who were still in it, the next minute was tense. Ginny had swam to the platform and was hoisted out by Peeta. She was given a blanket and sat down by Hermione.

"Where are they, Ron?" Hermione choked back a sob. Ron put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked. "Did he come up with us?"

Hermione shook her head. Suddenly, Harry flew out of the water and landed on the platform, coughing up water, but alright. Hermione and Ginny immediately rushed to his side, giving him their blankets and a couple of hugs.

"GABRIELLE!" Fleur's shout was deafening.

Dumbledore immediately made his way over to Fleur's side. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Gabrielle!" she squeaked.

Dumbledore removed his wand from his robes. Before he could start a spell, Finnick and Gabrielle surfaced right by the ladder. He lifted her above his head to Peeta who carried her to Fleur. Fleur gave Gabrielle a huge hug, speaking to her soothingly in French. Then, when Gabrielle was safely under a large blanket, she found Peeta, Finnick, and Harry.

"You! You saved her!" She laid a kiss on Finnick's forehead.

"And you, too! You helped! Thank you." Peeta and Harry each received their own kisses.

Dumbledore's booming voice drowned out the crowd. "And now for the results," he said. "In first place, Mr. Diggory. In second, Mr. Krum. But, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished ahead of our first place winner had he not bravely saved not only the person who he'd sorely miss, but Miss Delacour's as well, we have decided to award him second place."

Later that evening, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the warm fire of the common room in the quiet after everyone had gone to bed, Ron had to ask.

"Why was Ginny the person they chose for you? Why was she the person you'd sorely miss?"


	13. To Stay or Go

"It was Professor Trewlaney," Hermione said as she between Ron and Harry on the couch, letting a huge book on divination fall on her lap.

"Professor Trewlaney, what?" Ron asked through a mouth-full of every flavor beans.

The half-full box of every flavor beans lying on the coffee table burst into small vase of multi-colored daisies.

"Good one, Peeta," Harry said as Peeta sat down in an adjacent arm chair.

Hermione picked up the vase, studying it intensely. She smelled each individual flower. "How'd you do that?" she asked Peeta.

"Simple transfiguration spell," Peeta replied with a smile.

"No, I mean how'd you get each flower to smell like a different every flavor bean?"

Peeta shrugged. "I guess it just happened."

Ron took the vase from Hermione. "Oi! She's right. They smell delicious. Well, except this one. It smells like tripe."

Hermione frowned. "Those things don't just happen, Peeta."

Peeta gave another shrug and laughed as he watched Ron eat a pink and brown flower petal.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What, 'mione? It tastes just like chocolate covered strawberries."

"I think you'd better turn it back into candy," Harry said to Peeta.

Peeta raised his wand. With one flick, the vase transformed back into a box of every flavor beans.

"Thanks," Ron said as he dug into the box and popped a couple beans in his mouth.

Peeta nodded then said, "what was it you were going to say about Professor Trewlaney?"

"Oh, right," Hermione said. Then, turning to Harry, "she decided who the champions were to retrieve at the bottom of the lake during the second task."

"Ok. So?" Harry looked confused.

"So, she 'looked through her inner eye' and saw the person who means the most or will mean the most to each champion."

Harry's face began to turn a shade of scarlet. "I like Ginny as a friend," he said more towards a scowling Ron than anyone.

"And I like you, too, Harry, but what are you talking about?" Ginny sat in the last open chair by the fire.

"Er...I...uh..." Harry sputtered.

"We were just naming some of our favorite Gryffindors," Peeta said, breaking the tension, and starting a long conversation about their favorite past and present Gryffindors.

####

Cedric waited alone on the covered bridge. The night was bright with moonlight and stars. He watched a fox slink into the shadows of the forest carrying something in its mouth. Then, a sound on the far side of the bridge caused him to look up.

Katniss wore a long blue coat and a pair of flats. As she drew closer, he could see traces of the lace of her night gown peeking just above the top of her coat. He smiled, sweeping her into a huge hug that lifted her off her feet.

"I only have a few minutes," she said breathlessly in between kisses.

"Then we'll have to make the most of every one."

####

As the days became longer, warmer, and more colorful, Finnick grew more anxious to leave. He'd asked Peeta and Katniss to meet him right after dawn at the edge of the forest on the far side of Hagrid's hut. It was Saturday and he knew most students would still be asleep at that hour.

Peeta was the first to arrive, giving Finnick a handshake and a hug in greeting.

"I'm glad you got here first," Finnick said as he sat down on a stump. Peeta followed suit finding a flat rock to rest upon. "I wanted to talk to you briefly before Katniss arrived."

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, I've asked you both here today so we can discuss leaving. This world has been very welcoming, but I'm ready to go home. And I know that it's a small chance we'll ever be able to find our way back to Panem, but it's a chance I'm willing to take."

Peeta nodded, somber.

Finnick continued, "I know both of you have grown fond of Hogwarts for different reasons." Peeta rolled the wand Hagrid had given him between his fingers. "But, I think it will be Katniss that will put up the most fight for staying."

Forlorn, Peeta said quietly, "she's very much in love with Cedric."

Finnick put a strong hand on Peeta's shoulder. "I am so sorry."

Looking away, Peeta said, "if she is happy, then I'm happy."

"That's why I need you to give me your answer first, one way or another. Are you willing to leave with me in a week?"

Peeta kicked at the ground, lost in thought as he weighed his options.

"I only ask now, before she gets here, because I want you to make the decision on your own. I'm afraid that if you decide while she's here, your decision will be influenced."

"I understand," Peeta said gloomily.

Finnick didn't push Peeta to answer immediately. He knew how hard of a decision it would be for his friend. In the month leading up to his own decision to leave, he'd tried to imagine himself in Peeta's position. The scenario never ended well in his mind.

"If she stays, I will stay."

####

She burst into the library in a hurricane of tears. Cedric was laughing quietly with his buddies at a long table when she found him.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked him.

"Ooooh!" said one of the male Hufflepuffs.

"Go on, Ced. We'll catch up with you in an hour or so," another Hufflepuff said.

"More like fifteen minutes," said a third. The entire table burst into laughter.

Cedric frowned. "Not funny. I'll see you all at dinner. _If_ I've forgiven you all for your rudeness to my girlfriend."

The Hufflepuffs fell silent as Cedric followed Katniss out of the library and into an empty classroom. A moment later she collapsed into a chair, wiping at her tears with the edge of her dress as he gently closed the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Finnick. He said he's leaving. He's going to try to find his way back to Panem soon."

"Is that all?" Cedric looked relieved.

"He's asked Peeta and I to leave with him."

"And, you said 'no'...I hope?"

"I did say 'no,' but, how could I? If I don't leave with them, I may never see Prim, Gale, any of them again."

Cedric took her hands in his and kissed each of them before saying, "I won't even pretend to understand how hard of a decision this is for you. But, I want you to know that you'll always have someone who loves you here. And if you were to stay, we could start our own life together in a few months when I graduate from Hogwarts."

"You know I'd want that more than anything if I was magical. If I fit in with your world."

"I don't care if you're a Muggle."

"And what about my sister, Cedric? She has no one."

"She has your mother and shelter and food for the rest of her life. You made sure of that. You were the best provider you could be for her. Now it's time for you to live your life. A loving sister like Prim wouldn't forsake your happiness for her own."

Katniss nodded.

"You could send a letter and picture with Finnick and Peeta, if he's going to leave too."

"That's a really good idea," Katniss said smiling.

"There's that pretty smile I love!" In one fell swoop, Cedric was on his feet, pulling Katniss into his arms and the waltz position. "Make sure you tell her how we were the most elegant couple on the dance floor at the Yule Ball."

They began to dance around the chairs and desks. Despite the lack of music, their movement flowed seamlessly. He dipped her low, holding her there as he said, "and tell her how we fell for each other on a broom ride through the night sky."

He pulled her up into a twirl, ending with an embrace so close she could hardly breath. Looking into her eyes he said, "and tell her how very deeply I love you."

From the dark recesses of the classroom, the Phyllida Spore watched from her portrait as the two kissed. She sighed, thinking of her own past love. Then, wishing to give the two some privacy, she turned and headed down the long hall towards her portrait in the Headmaster's office. Phyllida hoped Dumbledore was still at his desk. She had a lot to tell him.


	14. A Letter to Primrose

Dearest Prim,

Months have passed since I left you at the train station with Mom and Gale. You were so brave to stand tall as they took me away to the Quarter Quell. You are growing up, my little duck, and I wish I could have the chance to see you grow into a strong, loving, beautiful woman, the kind of woman any sister would be proud to have, but I'm afraid you and I will have to remember each other the way that we were in the moment at the train station.

I've stumbled upon a magical place. To make a long, confusing story short, there was an entrance to this new place hidden in the depths of the Quarter Quell arena. Prim, I'm happier than I've ever been. I met Cedric not long after my arrival. Cedric is tall, dark, handsome, and the kindest, gentlest soul I've met besides yourself. I'm sure you'd like him.

_And, he wishes to let you know that he will love and cherish me for the rest of my life._

Cedric wrote that last part himself. Prim, I am writing this final letter with tears in my eyes knowing I won't ever see your smiling face again. I hope you will understand my decision. I hope you will find someone or something that gives you the same happiness as Cedric brings to me.

I love you, Primrose.

Your sister, forever and always,

Katniss

####

Katniss hugged Finnick for the last time. After the embrace, she handed him the wax sealed letter to Prim.

"When will you leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I hope."

"Well then...I...uh..."

Finnick touched her on the shoulder and shook his head. With heavy eyes and a soft smile, he gave her a last look then walked towards the lake and the Durmstrang ship. She watched until he disappeared in the distance.


	15. The Capitol

The crowd's roar was diminished at the edge of the forest. Nevertheless, Finnick gave the spectator stands a glance wondering where his friends were sitting. He imagined Katniss in her Beauxbaton dress sitting silently, her ever watchful eyes carefully scanning the crowd. Then his thoughts shifted to Peeta cheering with the Gryffindors. What about Katniss entranced Peeta so? Of course she was pretty in the way a self-sufficient woman tends to be, but in all the time he'd known them, be it a short while, she never seemed to care for him the way he cared for her. The word _fool_ emerged from the depths of his mind. Finnick shook it away. He couldn't, shouldn't judge Peeta on his decision. Although, he did allow himself to lament the lack of company for the uncertain journey in which he was about to partake. His eyes settled for one last time on the magnificent castle, Hogwarts. For a place that he'd called home for many months, he felt he should at least have a twinge of sadness to leave, but, even though he let his gaze linger in hopes of feeling sad for leaving, it just wasn't there. With a nod and a silent _goodbye, _he disappeared into the dark depths of the forest.

####

Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile when Cedric was introduced for the final time in the Tri-Wizard tournament. _I love him_. The thought pleased her. Today he was even more handsome than usual, if that was even possible. His exuberance was infectious, causing another roar from the crowd when he waved happily from his dad's side. His father was a jubilant fellow, himself, age showing in his looks, but not in spirit. Katniss had met him the night before at the Final Challenge social hosted by Professor McGonagall at the top of the Hogwarts astronomy tower. Mr. Amos Diggory had swallowed Katniss in a huge hug after Cedric introduced her. He had proceeded to ask Katniss all about herself. Even though it was tough for her to answer many of the questions, Mr. Diggory's unfailing interest gave her hope that some of the shakier portions of her life story were at least believable. She hated to lie to such a good-hearted person, but reassured herself that he would forgive her deception if he were allowed the truth.

The social had been the highlight of her stay at Hogwarts thus far. Surpassing even the Yule Ball. The tower's pyre had been enchanted to be see-through. Long vines of impossibly purple flowers were draped thickly over the tower's structure. Stars from the sky above shinned brightly through small parts in the tangle of vines, a thousand tiny, radiant lights lighting the floor below. Most people had gravitated towards the glass sitting area floating above the ground. Cedric had held out his arm for her as they ascended the steps, steadying her as she tripped over her dress, a dusty rose, full-skirted beauty borrowed from Julie, her fellow Beauxbaton.

Katniss smiled at him, giving her thanks. "During the interviews before both Hunger Games, I was terrified I would fall on my face walking up the stairs in those dresses. Of course, that situation was much different. It wasn't like I was being presented with an award, that would just be embarrassing. No, my competitors would have added clumsiness to their mental tally of my weaknesses."

"Don't worry about those things here. You are amongst friends. And isn't this night beautiful?" he said, changing the subject.

"Are those lights on the horizon Hogsmeade?"

"Yes! You have quite the memory. I'll take you there after the tournament. There are a few taverns and a nice, quiet cafe where we can get some lunch. You'll like it. They serve some of the most delicious bread you've ever tasted."

Katniss' heart ached now as it had in that moment. _Gale._ All this time and she'd hardly thought of him. One of her last memories of lightheartedness and freedom included Gale laying on the grass in their favorite spot that overlooked the green valley where they hunted together. He'd split his piece of bread with her. A luxury, at the time. A pre-reaping treat.

Thoughts of Gale, hunting, and home, even if it was no better than a war-ridden, dusty coal mining town, invaded her heart. Staying with Cedric was her resolve, but she couldn't shake her homesickness. She'd excused herself, retiring to bed early.

_Home_. The memories hurt even worse today. _Finnick_. Had he left yet? She looked towards the forest for answers, knowing she'd get none. He'd probably been gone for hours. _Could he have been right about not belonging here?_ Her eyes scanned the cheering and jeering faces in the crowd. They were screaming for their favorite Champion. A Champion that had had a choice in putting their name in a cup. A Champion that knew the consequences of being chosen. And yet, it was such a brutal game. One where they may not come back alive. And here were these kids excited to watch, excited for their own to go into to battle. The Champions had been flaunted around any chance the Ministry, Daily Prophet, and even the three schools had found.

The faces of the kids began to morph. Katniss felt sick. A Slytherin boy grew long, bright blue hair, his face growing pale with white make-up, even his clothes turned from a green sweater to a green silk frock she'd seen plenty of males wear in the Capitol. Her mind didn't stop there, others were changing as well. A Ravenclaw girl's eyes became rimmed with bright, obnoxious eye shadow. Another Slytherin's robes grew spikes from the shoulders. A Hufflepuff girl's red hair turned even redder, twisting into a giant pouf on her head. Soon, the whole crowd resembled those people at the Capitol who'd cheered for her and the other tributes to die.

Elodie, who was sitting next to Katniss, was concerned. "Are you alright?," she asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost! Katniss, you're shaking!"

Katniss fixed her gaze on Elodie. Her scream was lost in the cannon's explosion that marked the start of the final task.

Elodie took Katniss by the shoulder and shook her gently. "What's wrong?!" she asked frantically.

But what Katniss heard was a sharp "mind your manners!" Elodie had turned into Effie Trinket.

Shaking Effie's hand from her shoulder, Katniss started to run through the row of Capitol people, pushing and kicking if they wouldn't move. The Beauxbaton heels hampered her movements. So, as she finally made it to the stairway, she stopped briefly to remove them. Effie was close behind. Too, close. Katniss threw both shoes at her, hitting her square in the forehead. Effie gave a loud cry, causing all the Capitol people to turn their attention to them.

"Katniss!" _Peeta_. She made a beeline for him, the only person she could trust in this sea of spectators. Grabbing his hand, she pulled as she tried to make her way out of the stands. He didn't budge.

"What are you doing, Katniss?"

"Leaving! It's the Capitol? Don't you see? We're still in the Capitol!"

"No we're not," he said loudly. Then, quieter, "why are you doing this now? What is wrong with you?"

"If we leave now, we may be able to find Finnick."

"He's gone, Katniss. We are going to live here now. You chose this."

Clown-like faces of the Capitol watched her intently. She just stood there, taking in Peeta's words. Taking in the monstrous people.

She let go of Peeta's hand. "I can't stay."

Barefoot, she ran out of the bleachers as fast as her feet would take her.


End file.
